-Celestia's Secret-
by ErikaPie
Summary: A veces, las personas no son lo que creías, o lo que te hacen creer, Tal es el caso de Twilight, que está por descubrir la verdadera historia de su maestra, Celestia..¿Qué crees que Hará Twilight? ¿Qué harías tu, si alguien a quien quieres te decepciona?... Lo descubrirán en los próximos capítulos :D...Peace. :* /)(\
1. Capítulo 1:La tentación

_*En efecto, lo prohibido nos atrae, sobre todo si es algo desconocido*_

Todos sabemos de principio a fin la historia de Las Celestia y Luna, las hermanas reales, encargadas de que el día y la noche se lleven a cabo, sabemos que Celestia derrotó a su pequeña hermana, mandándola a la Luna, y a Discordia, Salvando así, a toda Equestria, quedando ella como una heroína, o por lo menos, eso es lo que aparenta ser… Conozcamos la verdadera historia de Celestia…

Era un día glorioso en Ponyville, los ponys, unicornios y pegasos convivían y ejecutaban sus labores diarias, sobretodo Twilight Sparkle, que se encontraba como de costumbre, estudiando y leyendo todo libro que se cruzara en su camino, hasta llegar al grado de que ya no había más libros para leer, la unicornio había estudiado, y se sabía de memoria todos los libros de la biblioteca.

-Nononono, esto no puede ser, debe haber algún libro que no haya leído, ¡vamos Spike!.. ¡Ayúdame a encontrar uno!

-Twilight, cada día lees como 200 libros, ya no hay más… ¡ya todos los leíste!

-Oh, vamos Spike, tampoco son tan obsesiva.. ¿O sí?

-Pues…

-Por favor, no me contestes.

-Entonces no preguntes, Daah

-Es que, aún no lo creo, es decir, no creo que haya leído toda la biblioteca… Espera; ¡SPIKE!- Gritó Twilight, haciendo que el pequeño Dragón tirara todos los libros que ella había desordenado.

-Twilight, ¡¿Podrías dejar de gritar, cada vez que estoy recogiendo tus desastres?!  
-Uh, lo siento Spike…Pero, ¿Tu sabes cuántos libros hay en la biblioteca, no?

-Ahh, mmm…Bueno, según esto (Decía mientras leía una larga lista con los nombres de todos los libros) hay seis mil libros, sin contar los de la sección prohibida.

-Si mis cálculos son correctos, ya leí los seis mil libros

-Felicidades!... ha de ser un récord leer seis mil libros- Decía Spike con tono sarcástico

-Sí, ya leí todos… MENOS, lo de…La sección prohibida!

-No estarás pensando…

-Sí Spike, necesito saber qué información ocultan esos libros…

-Pero Twilight, eso es en contra de las reglas, sabes que la princesa Celestia no te permite entrar a la sección prohibida.

-Losé, pero, estoy segura de que la princesa no se molestará sabiendo que lo hice por una buena causa.

-¿Buena causa?

-En efecto, piénsalo Spike, ¿Qué tal si esos libros tienen información sobre profecías?... como la de Nigthmare Moon… ¡Podríamos evitar una catástrofe!

-¡Hay por favor! Eso es solo un pretexto

-Silencio Spike, esto es algo de vida o muerte, así que… ¡voy a entrar a la sección prohibida!.

-Baah, entra tu… ese lugar está en el sótano, y ahí no hay luz, así que… yo mejor me quedo disfrutando de una siesta- Decía el bebé Dragón mientras acomodaba su almohada en su pequeña cama.

-Descansa Spike, luego te digo cómo me fue…

-Sí, sí, ya déjame dormir (Bostezo)

Twilight Sparkle bajó las escaleras hacia el sótano, y ahí estaba, frente a ella…una reja llena de polvo, con cadenas oxidadas con candados, que la mantenían cerrada, en medio de la oscuridad… Y apenas se podía ver un viejo letrero que decía: _"Zona restringida, prohibido el paso"_

-Vaya, como si un viejo letrero fuera a detenerme, éste lugar da más asco que miedo- Se decía a sí misma-

Twilight usó un hechizo para abrir los candados, éste funciono y la unicornio se disponía a entrar.

-Vaya, fue más fácil de lo que pensé, en fin…veamos qué hay aquí…

La Pony se iluminaba con su cuerno, y fue adentrándose cada vez más.

-Pff casi no puedo ver, la luz de mi cuerno es muy bajaaAAHHH!...qué fue eso?!- Gritó al escuchar un ruido, ya que estaba sola, o eso creía…


	2. Capítulo 2: No fue Lo que esperaba

_*¿Qué haces tú aquí?, deberías estar muerto*_

-Ddde. .. de seguro no fue na..nad…nada, fue el viento, sí ¡eso fue!...

-Pero… ¿De qué hablas, Twilight? Si aquí no hay ventanas, todo es silencio y oscuridad.

-¡¿Qué mier*a?! ¿Quién está ahí?... ¿Eres tu Spike?..No es gracioso… Sal para que pueda verte…

-Tranquila Twilight, soy un viejo amigo… ¿Me recuerdas?-Decía la misteriosa voz con tono sarcástico mientras se acercaba al área de luz iluminada por Twilight..

-Aaaaahhh ¡Discord! ¿q-qué haces tú aquí?...si yo.. es decir, los elementos de la armonía te …

-Sí, sí…ya me sé esa historia-Dijo interrumpiéndola- Pero verás…

*¿Qué hace él aquí? Eso no importa.. luego me encargo de eso, yo a lo que vine es a buscar un libro, pero antes necesito distraer a este idiota…..UN MOMENTO…¡Aquí no hay libros!-Pensaba la pony lila.

-Discord,¿Qué hiciste con los libros que habían en este lugar?

-¿LIBROS? Hahahaha niña ingenua, aquí no hay y nunca ha habido ningún libro además que ¡ESTE!-Se burlaba mientras le enseñaba a Twilight lo que parecía ser un libro envuelto en un papel viejo y amarillo.

-¡¿QUEEE?!

-Tonta, dije que aquí no hay y….

-Sé lo que dijiste tarado…

-Entonces deja de preguntar estupideces..Duuh

-Hmm… Entrégame ese libro Discord..o si no…

-SI NO ¿QUÉ?... ¿vas a volverme piedra como la otra vez?

-No me retes Discord…

-Vaya, sí que eres tonta..Para volverme piedra,¿Sí sabes que necesitas tener a los seis elementos juntos? ¿Verdad?

-Sí, tal vez tengas razón..

-¿Talvez?...TENGO RAZÓN…

-Ya cállate…

-Uh..nonono, no me callaré, y no te daré el libro aajajajajamuajajajaaa!, aunque, podemos negociar…

-De ninguna manera, no se puede negociar con un tipo como tú

-Entonces, no obtendrás tu preciado libro, por lo tanto, no sabrás la información que tiene en su interior…

-¿Qué información puede ser tan importante? Discord.

-Hmm….No lo sé, talvez, este libro contenga los secretos de CELESTIA

-¿Secretos de Celestia dices?...¿Qué secretos tiene la princesa como para ponerlos en un libro, y guardarlo en la sección prohibida?

-Oh, créeme Twilight, secretos, muchos secretos de Celeste…

-Celestia!*

-Celestia, eso… Contiene secretos de Celestia, cosas que jamás hubieran imaginado ni tú, ni ningún otro pony…

-Ve al punto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Oh vamos!..No puedes ser tan ingenua, ¿Oh sí?... sabes bien a lo que me refiero Twilight Sparkle, secretos Oscuros…tu adorada princesa no es lo que aparenta…

-¿Y por qué he de creerte? A ti, el rey del caos y de la desarmonía..

-Uhmm…piensa lo que quieras niña, pero…no te has preguntado, ¿cómo es que me liberé de mi prisión de piedra?, ¿Cómo lo hice?

-Bien, esa es una pregunta que me vas a responder…

-Talvez lo haga, y así te enteras de una vez por todas

-Me entere… ¿de qué?...

-De las traidoras que tienes como amigas… JAJAJAJAJA

-¿Traidoras? Ahahhaha! Tal vez tu cuerpo se haya librado de la prisión de piedra, pero al parecer tu cerebro sigue siendo una roca, mis amigas no me traicionarían y mucho menos a la princesa Celestia

-No, tienes razón, a Celestia no la traicionarían, pero a ti, MUAJAJAJAJA a ti sí… verás, eso estaba a punto de contarte, cuando me interrumpiste groseramente al preguntarme como niña chillona por los libros de este lugar… buahg!...

-Ya déjate de rodeos Discord, dime lo que tengas que decir…


	3. Capítulo 3: Secreto al descubierto

_*¿Por qué he de creerte yo a ti, el rey del caos?*_

-uhhh…al parecer no solamente soy el rey del caos y la desarmonía, si no también lo soy del suspenso… esto se pone cada vez mejor!-Decía con tono de emoción el villano- Bueno, todo empezó desde hace 2 mil años… La princesa Celestia y yo éramos buenos amigos, incluso yo me enamoré de ella, pero me rechazó, argumentando que éramos de diferentes mundos, al yo ser el rey del caos, y ella la princesa del sol y de toda Equestria… verás Twilight, yo no siempre fui malo, cuando yo me enamoré de ella, sabiendo mi origen, yo estaba dispuesto a no ser ese ser oscuro al que estaba destinado…

-No puedes negar tu origen… porque tarde o temprano, terminarás siendo a lo que has venido

-Oh, yo estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo por ella, por amor a ella, pero Celestia, al rechazarme, hizo que mi corazón se sintiera humillado, se llenara de odio y rencor, con sed de venganza… así, que le juré que me vengaría, y que iba a llegar el día en el que ella me pidiera perdón, así, que para empezar mi venganza, hice que el corazón de su pequeña y adorada hermana se llenara de envidia…Convirtiéndola en La yegua de la noche

-Eso quiere decir que… ¡Tú fuiste el que convirtió a La princesa Luna en NightMare Moon!

-No del todo, yo solo puse mi granito de arena… yo hice que empezara a tener pensamientos envidiosos, y ella poco a poco… fue dejando mi plan funcionara, al llenar su alma de envidia… Yo le advertí a Celestia de mi venganza y ella… se llenó de miedo..

-¿Miedo? La princesa no le teme a nada…

-Oh, claro que sí…ella tenía miedo de lo que yo pudiera hacerle… tanto, que me convirtió junto con Luna en piedra, con esos malditos elementos de la armonía, poniendo como pretexto, que lo había hecho por que según "yo era un peligro para Equestria"…

-Y ¿no lo eras?

-No lo hubiera sido si Celestia no me hubiera rechazado…

-Sí, como no…

-Lo que Celestia no sabía, era que yo ya había puesto en marcha mi plan, sólo era cuestión de tiempo…

-¿Cuestión de Tiempo?

-Sí, ¿Qué no estás poniendo atención? Solo había que esperar a que Luna se terminara de corromper, y así se revelara contra Celestia…

-Sí, pero de todas maneras La gran Pincesa, derrotó a su hermana mandándola a la luna por 1000 años y así, poniendo a salvo a Equestria- Decía con orgullo Twilight

-Éso fue lo que Celestia quería que todos los ponys, pegasos y unicornios pensaran…pero en realidad, sólo lo hizo para nuevamente, salvar su propio pellejo, como siempre, le gustaba tener el protagónico de todo, y quedar ante todos como una heroína, incluso sin importarle, mandar a su propia hermana a la luna

-Eso es algo que tuvo que hacer por el bien de todos

-No!...no no no y no!... ella pudo vencer a su hermana con los elementos de la armonía, pero no era necesario mandarla a la luna!

-Bueno, piensa lo que quieras Discord, de todas maneras, ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con tu grandioso plan, eh?

-Yo sabía que, al declararle mis deseos de venganza a Celestia, ella me castigaría de alguna manera, con lo único que me puede destruir..

-¡LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONÍA!

-Sí, con esos malditos elementos, que sólo ella y Luna podían utilizar… así que, por eso corrompí a Luna, para que, los elementos se separaran, y yo pudiera salir de mi prisión de piedra…pero cuando estuve a punto de lograrlo… cuando estuve a punto de salir… Celestia, esa maldita ya había obtenido el poder total de los elementos de la armonía… con eso mando a su hermana a la luna… eso hizo que mi plan resultara contraproducente…

-hahaa! La princesa 1- Discord -0

-Ríe todo lo que quieras, el que ríe de último, ríe mejor…

-Umm.. ¿el rey de las bromas no está de humor hoy?

-¿Quieres saber la historia completa o no?

-Ya qué…

-En ese momento, mi plan falló… porque, al revelarse Luna, ocasionó que Celestia pudiera controlar ella sola los elementos… así que no pude salir… ya que los elementos se juntaron de nuevo, en una sola persona… Aunque lo único que necesitaba para liberarme era un poco de desorden y caos… cosa que pensé nunca iba a lograr obtener, ya que ponyville y toda Equestria, es un mundo "aparentemente" lleno de amor…pero, todo se me facilitó en una expedición que la escuela de Ponyville hizo al lugar en donde se encontraba mi cuerpo petrificado… ahí, la maestra…la adorada maestra, hizo una gran pregunta…

-¿Cherlie? Hablas de ¿Cherlie?

-Sí, ella… hizo la pregunta: "¿qué creen que represente esta estatua de roca que es la combinación de varios animales?", lo que ocasionó que 3 pequeñas ponys empezaran una discusión en frente de mi cuerpo envuelto en roca… argumentando diferentes opiniones, todas creyendo tener la razón…

-¿De qué "pequeñas" ponys hablas?

-Uhmm…creo que se llaman… "Sweetie Belle" amm… "AppleBoom"…y otra, no recuerdo como se llama…parece un pollo naranja con cabello púrpura..

-¿Scootaloo?

-Ésa misma… una decía: "representa a la maldad"…otra argumentaba: "representa el desorden" y la tercera aseguraba: "es el caos"…. Sin saber, que yo soy eso y mucho más!

-Así, que ésa fue la manera en que te liberaste…


	4. Capítulo 4: La traición

_*Sabía que eso de la amistad, no era más que ciencia ficción* _

-Hahaha sí, y después que escapé, lo primero que hice fue robar los elementos, que ya no se encontraban en el poder de Celestia…si no de… ti y de todas tus amigas…

-Así es Discord! ¿qué te parece? ¡Nuestra amistad es tan grande, que las 6 representamos 1 elemento!

-Ni tan grande después de todo… HAHAHA

- ¿Q-qué es lo que quieres decir?...

-Bueno, verás, al estar los elementos de la armonía en 6 ponys y ya no en sólo 1, se me facilitó el trabajo… ya que así…bueno…es más fácil trabajar con ellas

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mis amigas?! ¡No te metas con ellas!- Gritó Twilight, mientras intentaba atacar a Discord…

-No tan rápido- La detuvo Discord, aporreándola contra la pared, atrapada por una espesa masa de goma de mascar- Aquí viene la mejor parte…

-Por favor No les hagas daño -Dijo sollozando la Unicornio.

-Oh, de eso no te preocupes, yo no les haría daño… mejor preocúpate del daño que ellas pueden hacerte a ti…

- Discord…el hecho de que la princesa Celestia te haya rechazado, no quiere decir que nosotros tengamos que pagar las consecuencias…-Decía mientras una lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas…

-No estás entendiendo, todo eso incluye mi venganza… querida…

-P-pero no!, Te lo ruego… libéralas del hechizo en el que las tienes, ¡ellas en su interior sufren, porque lo hacen contra su voluntad!...

-Hahaah, no Twilight, no sufren, al contrario…lo disfrutan… y no las tengo bajo ningún hechizo… No yo las manipulo para hacer lo que hacen…

-Y..y si n-no eres t-tú.. ¿qui-ién?

-Celestia, ¿quién más?

-¡¿Celestia?!... la princesa Celestia no sería capaz

-Sí, Celestia como te había dicho, tu princesa no es lo que aparenta… pero no te preocupes, sólo 2 de tus amigas trabajan para ella, las otras 3 siguen sin saber nada, así como estabas tú hace 20 minutos…

-¿!Quiénes son!? ¡Te exijo que me digas quienes son! Es ¿Fluttershy?... ¿Pinkie Pie? ¿Applejack? Acaso es ¿Rarity? ¿Rainbow Dash?

-Se dice el pecado, no el pecador... ahahha…

-De todas maneras, esto no tiene nada que ver con tu venganza… si ellas trabajan para Celestia, a ti ¿en qué te beneficia?

-Interesante pregunta, la respuesta es simple: al traicionarte 2 de tus amigas que forman parte de los elementos de la armonía… dichos elementos se separan, y al separarse…

-Al separarse, es cómo pudiste escapar ¿cierto?-Dijo secando sus lágrimas

-No… al separarse, aumenta el caos y la falta de armonía, lo que ocasiona que yo me vuelva más y más poderoso…

-Entonces…¿Cómo lograste escapar?

-Celestia me liberó...

-¿Por qué habría Celestia de liberar a su más grande enemigo?


	5. Capítulo 5:El plan en acción

_*Disfruta este mundo tranquilo, porque será la última vez que lo veas así*_

-Bueno, desde la primera vez que escapé, antes de que tú y tus amigas me aprisionaran, tuve una charla con Celestia… Ahí fue donde le dije, que yo sabía de la existencia de este libro…

-¿Y cómo lo descubriste?, el libro…

-Cuando vine a tu biblioteca a esconder los elementos que había robado, decidí dar un tour por aquí, y descubrí la sección prohibida… fue cuando hallé el libro, y me puse a leerlo… ya que se veía viejo e interesante… ¿Sabes por qué me llamó la atención? Porque su título es "Mi diario" y en la parte de abajo de la portada decía "propiedad de Celestia" entonces pensé que sería un buen arma en contra de ella, y al leerlo, me enteré muchas cosas… ahí fue cuando supe que No me había rechazado por ser de diferentes mundos, simplemente porque creía que yo no le podría dar nada… me creía poca cosa…

-Es que, tu físico no es de buen ver…

-Ahora me da igual…

-Ajá…

-El caso es que, cuando platiqué con Celestia, le dije que sabía sus secretos, y que si no se aliaba a mí, iba a decirle a todos, la clase de princesa que tenían… cosa a la que tuvo que acceder… entonces creamos un plan… después de que tú y tus amigas me derrotaran, ella, me liberaría… y yo me escondería aquí, en la zona restringida… hasta que fuera el momento en que pudiera salir

-¿Por qué esperar a que los elementos te derrotaran?

-Ya sabes, para hacerlo ver… más natural…

-Aun así, la princesa se alió contigo porque tú la obligaste.

-No..Hahaha..No..yo no la hubiera podido amenazar, si ella no hubiera tenido secretos oscuros, aunque todo lo que está escrito en el diario yo lo suponía, al ella escribirlo, hizo que yo confirmara mis sospechas

-Y si ella es "mala" como tú dices ¿Por qué la amenazaste?

-Aggh, ya te lo dije, yo sabía que Celestia no se iba a aliar a mi sólo así, por el asco que le doy

-Já!

-Ella se lo pierde, nunca tendrá a nadie como yo, tan guapo, fuerte y poderoso…

-Sigue soñando cabeza hueca…Hahahaha

-Mmm… Como te dije, ríete lo que quieras niña, el que ríe al último ríe mejor

-Pues, ¡no te saldrás con la tuya!

-Y ¿qué vas a hacer? Ya no tienes a los elementos de la armonía…

-¡Buscaré la manera de derrotarte de nuevo, y de salvar a Ponyville y a toda Equestria!- Gritaba Twilight mientras hacía un hechizo apuntando su cuerno hacia Discord

-Uhh…Nop, yo me voy de aquí…Chao Chao HAHAHAHA

- En ese momento, Discord se esfumó llevándose el diario de Celestia, evitando que el hechizo de Twilight le llegara, haciendo que al dispararse el hechizo del cuerno del unicornio, rompiera unas viejas cajas que habían ahí, en eso… llegó Spike.

-¡Twilight, Twilight! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso? Escuché ruidos y pensé que estabas en peligro… un momento, ¿En dónde están todos los libros? AHHH ¿Los destruiste? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?...

-N-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, andando, hay que salvar a Equestria-Decía mientras se recuperaba de un shock instantáneo

-¿AH? ¿De qué hablas?

-Te cuento en el camino, ¡vámonos!

-P-pe-pero los libros…

-¡No hay tiempo Spike!-Decía con voz de enojo y preocupación Twilight, mientras corría escaleras arriba con Spike siguiéndola-.


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Quiénes son?

_*Tengo que buscar a las traidoras, antes de que alguna tragedia ocurra, pero… ¿cómo lo haré?* _

Twilight y Spike salieron del sótano, y en seguida se dirigieron a la puerta de salida, la unicornio puso al bebé dragón sobre su lomo para evitar retrasos, mientras corrían y se dirigían a buscar a sus amigas, Sparkle le narraba las cosas de lo que se había enterado, durante su estancia en el sótano.

-¿Discord? ¿No esa burla de la naturaleza, se convirtió en piedra?-Decía con voz de asombro Spike.

-Lo mismo creía yo, pero ya ves que no es así…

-Ah…mmm… y ¿quién crees que pueda ser la traidora?

-Traidoras*, son 2 de mis supuestas amigas.

-¡¿DOS?!

-Suena muy triste pero sí, dos que se hacen llamar mis amigas, me han traicionado, y se aliaron a Discord- Le explicaba Twilight con voz cortante y a punto de llorar a Spike-

-Y, ¿cómo vas a saber quiénes son? ¿Discord te dijo sus nombres?

-No, sólo me dijo que 2 de las 5 estaban de su lado, pero no me dijo quiénes, tendré que averiguarlo por mí misma.

-Uh, eso no se escucha nada fácil, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Aún no lo sé Spike… aún no lo sé…

-Es que… digo, ¿cómo?... todas parecen tan buenas

**Twilight:** -Lo sé mi fiel amigo… AppleJack parece tan honesta, no creí que ella me mentiría algún día…

**Spike:** -Rainbow Dash parece tan leal, como su elemento, no creo que ella sea, sería incapaz de traicionarte, Twilight…

**Twilight**: -Y… Rarity, es tan generosa, y a la vez, odia el caos…es la reina del orden, no tendría sentido su alianza con Discord…

**Spike:** -Pinkie Pie es tan alegre, ella ama la felicidad, no creo que ella se uniera al rey del caos, aunque ella ame la lluvia de chocolate, y las nubes de algodón de azúcar, nunca pondría su felicidad sobre la de los demás, ya que ella ama ver a los ponys felices…

**Twilight:** -Y, por último, está fluttershy… talvez ella sea una, es decir, es muy sumisa…

**Spike:** -Pero Twilight, ella ama ayudar a la gente, sobre todo a los animales, FlutterShy odiaría cualquier cosa que afecte a los demás… ¿No recuerdas? Cuando olvidó su miedo para defender a sus amigas, aquella vez, que confrontó al Dragón montaña arriba, porque él las había lastimado a ustedes.

-Tienes razón…AAAGH Spike, esto es tan difícil, todas ellas tienen cosas tan buenas, que no creo que me hayan traicionado así…¿Cómo voy a encontrar a las culpables con todas esas virtudes que las hacen ser un elemento?

-¿Y si… Discord te mintió?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, ya sabes… Discord ama las mentiras, y todo lo que tenga que ser malo. ¿Quién dice que no te está engañando?

-No lo sé Spike, se oía tan convincente.

-Oh vamos ¡Twilight! …¡Ese es su trabajo! Eso es de lo que vive, del odio, en rencor…Además…¿viste el interior de ese libro?

-Pues no…pero…

-¡Ahí lo tienes!... te apuesto a mi almuerzo de diamantes de hoy, de que sólo es una trampa más de él.

-Pero, entonces ¿cómo se liberó de la petrificación? Eso no tiene sentido.

-Uh…no lo sé…no había pensado en eso…

-Sinceramente Spike, no creo que Discord me haya mentido en algo como eso.

-¿Y por qué no?


End file.
